Last Time
by KaoriSiberian
Summary: This story includes "My Immortal" by Evanescence. This story is of Chris and how she had to live her years without her true love.


Author Notes: Yes I'm discontinuing First Time.. for the time being! Please read this and tell me what you think. This Story is a song fan fic I used "My Immortal" By Evanescence along with the game Suikoden III I do not own any of these so please don't sue! Read this while listening to "My Immortal" if you can.

Last Time  


_[I'm so tired of being here,  
Suppressed by all my childish fears,  
If you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave,  
Because your presence still lingers here, and it won't leave me alone.]_

The platinum haired maiden was sitting on her couch thinking of her long lost dead husband, thinking of his handsome, silky enchanting face. Her longing was to leave from this place; from the place she bore her memories of him. Her deep violet eyes started to get teary just by the thought of him.

_[These wounds won't seem to heal,  
This pain is just too real,  
There's just too much that time cannot erase.]_

The sons and the daughters they had were all grown up and left her alone. The deeply wounded pain she held was of him dying with her at his bedside. The illness was his deep dispair; his lifespan was fading with each passing moment. The time they shared could not be erased from her memories.

_[When you'd cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
When you'd screamed I'd fight away all of your fears,  
I held your hand through all of these years,  
But you still have…  
All of me.]_

He was her life throughout the years he had lived. He couldn't even see his youngest daughter and son go off on their own. The last thing he said to her was that he would always be with her, and that was still true. He was there for her when she cried and was forever in her heart, but she knew... he had all of her with him when he died.

_[You used to captivate me by your resonating life,  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind,  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams,  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me.]_

When she looked back on the life he had, his knighting days still went on even after he went back to Iksay, but she knew he would not stay there for long and he didn't. He was everything that she ever accepted him to be. That he was her glowing flame, her happiness of being on this plane. But now that he's been gone all of these years, she has nothing left to come in her life.

_[These wounds won't seem to heal,  
This pain is just too real,  
There's just too much that time cannot erase.]_

Twin rivers of tears cascaded down her cheeks as the pain built up inside of her. She knew the wounds inside of her would crash her life any moment and any time, she even gave up the True Fire Rune to be with him till he died. He left her to die alone, with no one there to watch over her dying form, not even her memories of him was helping her to live out the rest of her life. She was dying and he was already gone.

_[When you'd cried I wiped away all of your tears,  
When you'd screamed I'd fight away all of your fears,  
I held your hand through all of these years,  
But you still have…  
All of me.]_

Many people came to visit her but not for long, for they could not help her with her problem of getting over him. She would cry all night just to cry herself to sleep. She would lie awake thinking of his handsome face, her sweet knight's face. She lost herself in his eyes so many times throughout her life, but now she was to never see his face again but only in her memories were it pained her so.

_[I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone,  
But though you're still with me,  
I've been alone all along.]_

This was her last night, for her body was giving out on her. The fresh, warm tears rolled down her soft, creamy face for the last time. She wanted to go without crying, without being alone and feeling the pain she had once held so long ago. She couldn't believe her heart was dying, that she would die without having someone near. Her red rosy lips parted a bit ever so slightly wanting to say this right before her lover died telling her those things.

_[When you'd cried I wiped away all of your tears,  
When you'd screamed I'd fight away all of your fears,  
I held your hand through all of these years,  
But you still have…  
All of me]_

"I will forever love you Percival, and that my heart will forever be broken with the lost of you. Now I will be with you and will forever be at your side." When the words left her lips she closed her teary eyes for the last time, now she was with her dashing knight the way it should have been... for all of those years.

End  
Review please.  


Note: In the making of this story I was listening to the song "My Immortal". If you ever heard the song you know how sad it is, the first time I heard it, I shed a tear to this song, but reading this story with the music in the background, let me tell you. **It** will make you cry.


End file.
